Life is never what it seems RELOADED!
by Alonewriter75
Summary: This is the sequel of Just the way it is. A what-if narrative depicting Kames and Cargan's lives if they never got together. James is married to Jett and Carlos is single trying to mend his heart and get over the loss of Logan. Rated M. MPEG. ENJOY!
1. Redux!

**I don't know why but I have been convinced to reupload. And here is the think. Once I do this I am doing it my way. So whoever doesn't like it they can take a seat and read another story. :)**

**ENJOY!**


	2. From the start

**I am taking a new approach and attitude so if you remember the whole way then that is fine but I am adding new dynamics to it and possibly reinventing the story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Carlos laid underneath his present...well he didn't know what to call him. He was seeing a few guys casually and sometimes fucking them if they were willing to woe him. He didn't know if he wanted to put his heart into it or not but he was not keen on being left alone. It had been along time since he had a serious relationship. And Logan seemed comfortably married while Carlos suffered in the corner. He groaned thinking back on their relationship but not wanting it to cripple him and make him reflect on how his heart was broken.

"Uhhh~" Carlos' 'friend' thrusted into him wildly.

Carlos moaned trying to feel something for the man above him. He glanced into his onyx eyes and saw nothing behind them. All he saw was an empty hole that had seemed to be going on forever.

"Uhhh~ Uhhh~ Uhhh~" The guy came inside of Carlos.

Carlos groaned fisting his dick and later spilling his seed onto his friend's stomach.

"So good." He licked his lips, "Great ass." He collapsed on top of Carlos and yawned.

Carlos watched as he closed his eyelids and tried to protest, "I have..."

"Just give me a few minutes." He closed his eyelids and began to snore.

Carlos rolled his eyes trying to push the taller man off of him.

* * *

"I said no." James walked along the sidewalk of Rodeo drive balancing his cell phone between his chin and and shoulder blade, "I am meeting..." He groaned when the other line hung up, "Bitch." He yelled to his phone before entering a little boutique, "Hey." He smiled at his client.

"Hey James." His client jumped, "I am so glad that you are here."

James watched as she tugged onto a taller gentleman.

"This is Gustave."

"It's Gustave." He replied with a British accent placing special emphasis on the A.

"That is what I said."

James nodded towards the taller blond, "Hello."

"Hello." He waved his hand, "Give my baby nothing but the best." He opened his wallet and handed James his black card. He checked out the brunet giving him a wink before taking his leave.

"Did he just?" James whispered to himself. He shook his head and turned to his client, a rich spoiled twenty-something girl who was clearly after a older man's money.

"You heard him."

"I did." James beamed holding up the black card, "Let's take this out for a spin."

* * *

Logan sat within his lounge chair in the backyard of his estate and read his Doctor's Digest magazine. He was impressed with the cover and wanted to read a featured article where the hospital that he was working at was mentioned. He groaned at the commotion happening above his head.

"Baby..." Camille tried to get his attention. She let off a nervous chuckle towards the guests that were standing in the backyard, "Baby..." She excused herself from their side and approached Logan, "What do you think you are doing?" She replied in a hush tone before turning to wave at her guests.

"Reading." Logan replied callously.

"Why? We have guests."

Logan looked up from his magazine and spied the two couples standing within his backyard, "Who are they?"

"I told you." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I was not listening."

"Can you at least attempt to pay attention and act as though we are married?"

He glanced up at her and replied matter-of-factly, "No."

Camille whined, "Logan..."

Joanna entered her son's backyard, "What is going on? You have guests." She approached her son.

"Not my problem. Not my guests." He smiled before raising from his hips and entering his house.

Camille closed down her eyelids, "Being married to him has been torture."

"Don't worry dear it gets better."

Camille arched her brow, "How?"

"Ask him to have a baby with you."

Camille squealed.

"He will love you then."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Joanna winked at her before turning to their guests, "I am sorry but Doctor Mitchell has the stomach flu."

"Will he be alright?"

"Or course darling." Joanna smiled.

* * *

Kendall glanced into his full length mirror and sighed. He had remembered he and James within this closet many times during the period when they were sneaking around. He now felt trepidation within his heart because James was probably right. All of that sneaking around meant nothing because it proved nothing to James. James was only his side piece. Kendall winced at the thought, "You are more than that to me."

"I know babe." Jo entered their walk-in closet and smirked.

Kendall turned to meet her eyes and groaned, "Where is Kendolyn?"

"With her nanny." Jo exclaimed. She ventured towards her side of the closet and hand picked a few pieces of clothing.

Kendall arched his brow, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." She shrugged, "The girls invited me for drinks."

"What about Kenny?" He asked.

"What about her?"

"I am on tour remember?"

Jo shrugged, "So does that mean that I can't have fun?" She let out, "Besides, that's what we pay her nanny for."

Kendall's eyes widened with shock over her words. He wasn't too surprise though he just was amazed by how much of a bitch she still was. He turned back to his full length mirror and allowed his mind to drift off when...

* * *

_Kendall stormed into his Manager's tour bus, "I need a new stylist."_

_Jeremy walked through the door with his arms around the shoulders of a tall brunet._

_Kendall's eyes remained upon the brunet as he asked, "Who is this?"_

_"Your new stylist." Jeremy smiled. He scanned over the brunet's physical appeal one last time, "He looks like a model, dresses like one and drives all the girl's wild. He is what you need to revolutionize your look."_

_The brunet licked his lips and nodded, "He appears to be a challenge, but I love a challenge."_

_Kendall felt self conscious as he glanced down at his flannel top and ripped skinny jeans that he wore with a pair of black unlaced boots. He glanced up at the burnet, "What is wrong with my style?"_

_"My name is James by the way." He held out his hand._

_Kendall smiled, "Kendall." He shook his head and felt the warmth and passion that he had been missing for a long time._

_James felt the weight of Kendall's hand on his, "You want to let go now?"_

_"Oh, I am so sorry." Kendall turned away embarrassed._

_"So, you mind if we start now?"_

_"Sure. What do you want me to do?" He glanced within James eyes._

_"Get naked."_

_Kendall's eyes widened with shock. He stammered over his own words, "C..Come again. You want me to do what?"_

_James smirked, "Get naked. I like to work on a blank canvas."_

_Kendall turned to look him dead in the eyes, "You're gay?"_

_James nodded, "It's better to put it out in the open. So if this is going to upset you in any way let me know now. It would save us future head ache."_

_Kendall swallowed, "No, I am fine with it."_

_James beamed, "You look great. Turn around."_

_He stated, "... I am liking what I see so far." He smirked._

* * *

_Kendall sat at a table with Jeremy while his crew sat at a table together a few tables away from them. He glanced at James and beamed while involuntarily licking his lips._

_Jade took James by his neck and locked their lips together._

_The whole table cheered._

_Kendall nearly leaped from his seat over the scene. His eyes widened in disbelief._

* * *

_"So you want to come up to my room?"_

_James was taken off guard, "W..What?"_

_"I mean putting new outfits together for the last leg of the tour."_

_James nodded, "Sure."_

_Kendall got up from his seat. James followed closely behind._

_They entered Kendall's penthouse suite which was much nicer than their studio rooms on the third floor._

_James took a look at the sun shinning in through the large glass doors which lead to a large balcony, "Wow, why would you ever want to leave this room?"_

_"It gets boring." Kendall stated._

_"So you wanted to..." James felt soft lips upon his and melted._

_Kendall sighed as he tasted James' lips. He had lusted for these lips ever since he had laid eyes upon him. He cupped James' cheek and deepened the kiss by inserted his tongue._

_James pulled away reluctantly. He stared deep into Kendall's eyes for the answers that he needed._

_"I am so sorry."_

_"No." James smiled, "Don't be. I wanted to do that since we met."_

_"Do you have someone..."_

_"No." James replied, "I mean I like this guy but the feelings are not mutual."_

_"I would like to kiss you again."_

_"I am not going to stop you."_

_Kendall grinned letting his lips move along James' as if they were made for each other._

* * *

_James felt his lips being pulled for a kiss and pulled Kendall closer to his body._

_Kendall broke the kiss, "I was waiting to do that for so long. I couldn't stand you touching me and I couldn't touch you."_

_James chuckled, "I thought you didn't want people to find out."_

_Kendall stepped back, "I don't." He had felt real guilty and didn't know how to tell James that he had a secret girlfriend back home. The truth was that he was closeted. He had known that he was gay for some time now but he couldn't bring himself to admit it or to admit it to his fans or Jo. He had to keep up the facade because he didn't want to be the most hated person in the industry. He didn't want it to mess with his career because he loved making music and entertaining._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." He sighed, "We would tell them together when the time is right." He lied._

_James squealed, "Oh, baby I am so glad because I hate having to hide this from my best friend Carlos."_

_Kendall nodded, "We would tell them together."_

_James clapped, "I love you." He soon widened his eyes in shock over his words, "I mean..."_

_Kendall crushed his lips onto James' and pushed him towards his bed, "I feel the same way."_

_James smiled into the kiss as he fell on his back with Kendall on top of him. He moaned loving the way Kendall was pleasuring his neck. He wanted this moment to last forever. He needed it to because this was the first time he was happy with someone who felt the same way that he had felt for them._

* * *

_James writhed underneath him, "How about we take that shower?"_

_Kendall held tight to the man above him forcing them under the shower and to the wall where he held James up and started to move his hips upwards with a slow rhythm._

_With his back to the wall and his legs locked around Kendall's waist James deepened his kiss with Kendall bouncing his ass and quickening their rhythm._

_"Fuck!" Kendall yelped, "So tight."_

_"Mmm~" James moaned. He threw his head back and held Kendall by the nape of his neck as Kendall placed bite marks upon his neck, "Right there~"_

_The power of Kendall's thrust made James jump as he legs unlocked from around his waist. He held onto Kendall's shoulders and locked his legs around his waist anticipating the next thrust._

_"You fucking like that dick baby?"_

_"Yeah~" James moaned out. He was left senseless, "Yeah~ Do it babe. Fuck me~" He cried._

_Kendall continued his thrust as he rolled his hips into James loving the way his name sounded on his tongue._

_"Kendall~ Oooo Kendall~ This ass is yours~ Fuck me~" James felt Kendall hit his sweet spot once more. He bit down on his bottom lip seeing stars behind his eyes. He felt his orgasm building and moved his hips to meet Kendall's._

_Kendall continued to thrusts when he felt James' seed upon his stomach before spilling his seed into James' ass._

* * *

_"Baby!" A shout came followed by a blonde who threw herself onto Kendall._

_James glared at Kendall in confusion, "Whose this chick?"_

_Jo turned to witness James, "Oh, You must be the stylist." She held out her hand, "I am Jo." She whispered, "Kendall's secret girlfriend." She giggled. She turned to kiss Kendall's lips, "I missed you."_

_James felt tears run down his face. Why was he so stupid. Of course Kendall had a girlfriend, "You are acting like we meant nothing?" He whispered looking to Kendall's green pools._

_Kendall swallowed not wanting to have this conversation in front of Jo, "I will meet you tomorrow." He replied practically throwing James out of the stood behind the door and heard James crying. He wanted to open the door and hold him within his arms but he knew that he shouldn't. He couldn't. He walked over to Jo and held her within his arms pulling her into his body into a heated kiss._

* * *

_James stood to the bottom of the aisle ready to meet his groom and wed. He didn't know why but he was feeling a little trepidation within his heart. He didn't want to go through with it. He wanted Kendall to somehow stop their wedding and confess his love for him. He kept staring over his shoulders waiting for Kendall's arrival but it never came and he couldn't let down the people who had come to witness his wedding. He sighed and began to walk when the music started. He suddenly stopped when he heard his name being called over his shoulders. He turned to witness Jett's friends walking forward. His heart dropped because he had wished that it was Kendall. He felt tears welding up within his eyes and decided to go on with the ceremony. He should have known that Kendall would have been too much of a coward to come and stop his wedding. As he walked down the isle he saw many smiling faces and tried his hardest not to frown. He saw the face of his mother who was just shaking her head, maybe she somehow knew that he was making the wrong decision._

James awakened with a start besides his husband. He looked over and saw Jett. He panted. He would always have the same dream about his wedding, someone was probably trying to tell him something but he didn't know what it was. James glanced up at the high ceilings and heaved. He would be lying if he hadn't said that he was experiencing some kind of regret from that day. It has been a year since he and Jett's marriage. He was twenty-four and miserable with his life. He hadn't accomplished his dream of owning his own clothing store and was still a stylist. He hated the fact that he couldn't achieve his dream.

* * *

_"Kendall don't you think we should get married?"_

_Kendall nearly burned himself with his coffee, "What?"_

_"I mean even James and Jett are getting married."_

_Kendall growled, "I don't care about them." He tried to hide his emotions._

_"We are not right for each other."_

_"What?"_

_Kendall reopened his eyes and stared at her, "I am gay." He laughed, "I wasn't able to say it until now but I am gay."_

_Jo shook her head, "No."_

_Kendall left his mansion and jumped into his Bentley and sped away to James' wedding. He stopped on the curve and exhaled deeply thinking about what to say and do. He tightened his grip upon his steering wheel and decided to jump out of his car. He was ready to tell the world that he was in love with James Diamond and that he was gay. He heard the wedding march sounding in his ears from afar and stopped his steps when he felt his phone ringing at his side. He swallowed when he saw Jo's name appear. He felt such pain for what he was doing to her. The guilt clouded his better judgment and he answered it._

Kendall woke up with a start. He yawned closing down his eyelids as tears made their way to his cheeks. He always had the same dream. He always had second guessed his decision and wondered what would have happened if Jo never called or if he hadn't answered. Kendall made himself believe that in another reality Jo would've never called his phone, and he would've been happy with Kenny and James. He exhaled deeply reopening his eyelids to peer over to witness his wife and child snuggled upon his bed. He made his way out of bed and headed towards their kitchen to put on a pot for coffee.

* * *

Logan jumped out of his shower and got ready for bed. He climbed into his empty bed with a sigh. Logan glanced up at his high ceiling and watched the fan spin as his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off into dream land.

_Carlos felt arms wrapped around his waist as he stood by the counter-top island in Logan's kitchen within his new condo. Since the incident at the restaurant and their unlikely encounter Carlos and Logan have been dating a little over two months, yet they acted as if they were dating longer and had known each other for a lifetime. Carlos smiled and turned around to face Logan. He cupped Logan's face within his hands and they crashed their lips together._

_Logan pulled away, "Where have you been all my life?"_

_Carlos giggled, "Right here waiting while you kept a beard."_

_Logan blushed, "Camille was not my beard."_

_"Yes she was." Carlos insisted, "Why don't you just admit that you were gay before meeting me?"_

_Logan smiled down at Carlos. He pulled him in for a kiss before hearing someone enter his kitchen._

_Carlos pulled away and glanced at Logan's mother with wide eyes._

_Logan addressed his mother, "Mom what are you doing here?"_

_Joanna placed her duffel bag to her feet and frowned, "I see you two are still together."_

_"Carlos isn't going anywhere mom."_

_"What about Camille?"_

_"What about her? I explained everything to her and she is fine."_

_"That poor girl doesn't know what to think." Joanna glared at Carlos, "If this little faggot..."_

_"Mom!" Logan replied outraged, "If you talk about Carlos that way what do you say about me?"_

_Carlos replied, "I think I should go."_

_"No." Logan stopped him, "I want you here."_

_Joanna nodded, "Okay, that's fine we can find you another girl friend."_

_Logan groaned as he took Carlos by the hand. He took up his car keys from the counter and left with Carlos in tow._

_"Where are you going?" She questioned before hearing the front door slam._

* * *

_James spoke up and glanced at Logan, "Oh, I bumped into your mom. She has kicked me out of my room."_

_Logan replied apologetically, "I am so sorry. I don't know how much longer she is going to be here."_

_"So she just makes random visits?" Carlos asked._

_"Sorry, she thinks my life is going in a downward spiral."_

* * *

_Carlos walked hand and hand out of the movie theater and headed towards the food court. Logan ordered and paid for their food and they took a place at a lonely table in the corner._

_"Logie!"_

_Logan head shot up when he noticed Camille walking towards him._

_Carlos rolled his eyes._

_Logan stood up and hugged Camille, "What are you doing in L.A?"_

_Camille held tightly onto Logan. Carlos growled._

_Joanna appeared and sat next to Carlos, "They look great together don't they?"_

_Carlos nodded, "Funny. I am going for a walk."_

_"Are you coming back?"_

_"I would think about it."_

* * *

_Carlos and Logan lay within their bed together both looking up at the ceiling. Both not knowing what to say to each other._

_Logan wanted to apologize for what had happened earlier and Carlos and wanted to scream at himself for walking away._

_They both turned to their sides and apologized to each other, "Sorry."_

_Carlos laughed._

_Logan held Carlos' hand within his own, "I love you."_

_Carlos was caught off guard, "I love you too." He giggled, "You don't know how much."_

_Logan kissed Carlos' lips, "Nothing will ever come between us." He deepened their kiss._

_Carlos moaned as Logan climbed on top of him forcing him on his back, "Ooo Logie...right there baby...fuck me~"_

* * *

_Camille sat before Logan as they sat on Logan's living room sofa, "Oh Logie stop." She laughed._

_Carlos had entered the condo and had heard Camille's laughter. He was holding a bag of groceries that he dropped to the floor making his way towards the living room, "What the fuck is this?" He questioned as he witnessed Camille sitting on Logan's lap, "So what the hell was your plan?" Carlos demanded as he approached her, "Get my boyfriend drunk off of his ass then seduce him?"_

_Camille gasped, "You bitch."_

_"You're the bitch." Carlos growled, "Reality check bitch he is gayer when he is drunk." He smirked._

* * *

_"Are you fucking serious?" Carlos questioned, "How could you?"_

_"I didn't do anything." Logan pleaded with his boyfriend, "I wasn't even in my right mind."_

_"That is no fucking excuses. Ever since we have gotten together Camille and your mom have tried to tear us a part."_

_"But nothing has worked. We are still going strong baby."_

_Carlos pouted._

_"Don't be so cute." Logan smiled._

_"That can't work on me today." He folded his arms above his chest. He was going to stand his ground._

_"I think it can."_

_"No." He left his boyfriend's side and went up to their bedroom._

_Logan frowned, "Come on baby." He entered their bedroom to witness his boyfriend packing his suitcase. He eyes widened in horror, "Where you going?"_

_Carlos tried not to show his boyfriend the tears that were streaming from his eyes. He knew they were only together three months but he had fallen in love with Logan. He didn't think he could fall in love so fast and so hard. He sighed, "I am leaving. You need to get your shit together with your mom and Camille. I can't be second best."_

_"But you're not." He tried to wrap him up in his arms but felt defeated when the latino moved away. Logan cried, "Please." He sniffed, "Where would you go?"_

Logan awoken with a start. He glanced at his digital clock and noticed it had read five a.m. He was going to be late for work. He had always had the same nightmare of Carlos leaving.

* * *

Carlos walked into James' kitchen with bloodshot eyes and sat at the counter.

"What is it?" James frowned as he saw his friend.

Carlos sniffed, "I had another dream about Logie."

"Awwa baby." James rested his mug upon the counter top and raced to embrace his friend.

Carlos cried into his sleeve, "You think he misses me?"

"How long has it been?"

Carlos shrugged before repeating, "Three years, two months, five days, five hours, two minutes and twenty-two seconds." He bawled.

"Awwa babe." James held him tighter. Watching his best friend cry upon his shoulder made him realize that his life was not what it was cracked up to be. He should have never married Jett, but if Kendall loved him he would have came after him. He guessed Kendall never loved him. He swallowing knowing that they would have to endure another year being without the true loves of their lives. How long would they have to suffer?

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Trophy!

**Thanks to those for reading. i want you to know that I have been formulating a new idea in my head. I hope it works**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Jett!" James wondered around his and Jett's mansion and called out to his husband. Jett had become an even bigger star after he had gotten his big break in the blockbuster trilogy hit AquaMan. James was proud of him but he was also upset knowing that even with all of the money his husband was making Jett refused to buy him his own store. He couldn't understood Jett's rationale and argued allot with him over his inability to make him happy.

"What?" Jett walked in from the back sliding doors with a towel around his waist and another one drying his hair.

James glanced down at Jett's soaking wet body and hummed. After being married for a year Jett still had no affect on him.

Jett smirked as James' eyes roamed down his body, "Like what you see?"

James met his eyes, "Can we be serious for one second please?"

"No." Jett grinned pulling James within his arms and spanking his ass, "You said you would give it to me anytime I wanted it. I want it."

James winced as he felt his husband's breath upon his neck. He didn't want to feel uncomfortable within the arms of his husband but right now he was, "Jett, no."

The blond released him with a furrow of his brow, "What's wrong?"

"My client..." James folded his arms above his chest.

Jett laughed, "Oh, Gustave..." He emphasized the a.

"No his..."

"Girlfriend..." Jett continued, "He is a bitch and I no longer want you working with them."

James arched his brow.

"Don't look at me like that." Jett growled, "We're rich babe. You don't need to work."

"But I want to. And this is what I want to do." He changed his words, "No this isn't what I really want to do. I want to..."

"Here we go again." Jett rolled his eyes.

"I want a design store."

"How would that look...?" Jett hummed, "The husband of Jett Stetson owns a tacky design store."

James frowned, "You calling me tacky?"

"No, I am calling the idea tacky." He groaned, "Come on James you don't even want to take my last name. People are starting to talk and in this business I need all the good press I can get."

James felt his anger raising.

"I hear what they all say about us. They see you around town and think that you are cheating on me. I don't want that James."

"I would never..." James shook his head against the wind.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride. You have all the credit cards and cars. And access to my private jet." He beamed.

James hated when his husband tried to buy him off when he no longer wanted to discuss an issue.

"How about I buy you something nice." Jett wiggled his eyebrows, "You've been eyeing that David Yurman ring which is like five grand." He smiled, "Easy." He saw his husband sqworming in his loafers and knew James would give in, "How about I throw in a trip for you and Carlos to Santa Monica along with a pair of Louboutin loafers?"

James smacked his lips trying not to smile, "I can not be bought Jett."

"You always say that." He approached James and gave him a sweet kiss upon the lips, "But you always are so accepting of my gifts." He chuckled, "How about I fuck you?" He moved his lips down to James' neck.

James closed down his eyelids and moaned softly.

Jett grabbed his hips and forced him backwards into the study. He placed James upon the desk and forced his lips upon his.

James tried to resist but Jett had control, like he always did and when Jett was in control it became harder to resist like he had initially wanted to.

* * *

Logan sat by his breakfast table and read the newspaper while drinking coffee.

Camille walked into the kitchen and spied her work staff, "Leave us." She waved her hands. She glared at them to leave.

"What do you want again?" Logan replied dryly.

Camille smiled racing towards Logan's side taking a seat next to him by their nook, "I was thinking..."

He rolled his eyes turning the pages of his paper on his ipad, "Never a good thing."

Camille giggled at his joke.

He glanced at her in shock. He placed his ipad before him and questioned, "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"No, something is up." He demanded an answer.

"We are invited to a party that will be held this weekend in Santa Monica."

"No. I have patients."

She frowned, "Well, can't you take a little vacation?"

"Not really."

"Come on Logan I am trying here. He is one of our good friends. I am tired of covering for you."

He stated plainly, "I have few good friends."

"Is Carlos one of those few good friends?" She questioned.

Logan glared at her.

Camille got up from her sat, "We are going to this party."

The brunet only blinked.

"I am glad that you saw it my way." She beamed before taking her leave.

* * *

Carlos and James sat together for tea in Neiman Marcus, something they always did during lunch time as a way of catching up on each other's lives.

James poured his tea, "So how is..." He lost the words on his tongue.

"Wayne?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that's it. How is Wayne?"

Carlos sighed, "When we fuck I feel so empty. I don't feel anything."

"Carlos..." His friend started, "You have to stop searching for what you had with Logan."

The latino frowned, "I can't help it."

"I understand but you have to let him go. He has let you go."

"No he hasn't." Carlos replied optimistically, "He is going to find me again."

James rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you today?" Carlos asked, "Why so down on love?"

James sipped his tea and only hummed.

"Did Jett buy you off again?" Carlos sighed, "Honey, we have talked about this."

"I know we have." He placed his tea before him, "But maybe this is my life now."

"You say that everytime Jett fucks you and buys you fancy things." He spied the pink diamond ring James wore upon his finger, "Like that ring."

James glanced down at it with a beam.

"Stop it!"

The brunet jumped.

"He is trying to distract you and make you feel like you have made the right choice but truth is you haven't." Carlos' eyes remained upon his empty plate before him.

"He says we can go to Santa Monica this weekend."

"Great." Carlos said less enthused getting up from his seat.

"Carlos?"

"I've got to get back to work."

"Carlos?" He uttered. He glanced down at his ring and sighed. He had disgraced himself for falling for everything Jett had to offer him.

* * *

Carlos stood within the clothing racks at Neiman Marcus and blinked at the many customers who were walking through the doors. He saw his regular customer and beamed. He may have hated his job but he had liked their presence because it always made him optimistic about his life.

"Carlos." Wayne approached the latino with a paper bag filled with lunch, "Hey." He pecked his lips.

Carlos tried to smile, "Hi."

"I brought lunch for us."

"Wayne...?"

"Yes."

"Is this going to be a thing?"

"What thing?" He asked.

"I mean this... You bringing me lunch in the middle of the day."

"You don't eat lunch?" He chuckled.

"I do but you should have called. I always do lunch with James." He heard his stomach growl. He hadn't had a bite to eat but he couldn't tell Wayne that. He knew the other man was getting too serious and he really wasn't that into him. He wasn't even a good time or a good fuck, not that Carlos was looking for those things. He sighed, "I thought we agreed to take it slow."

"I never agreed to that."

"I told you how I felt."

"But I didn't tell you how I am feeling."

Carlos growled, "So you decide whether or not we are in a relationship is that it?"

Wayne looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want you Wayne."

"Yes you do." He whispered within his ears, "If you didn't then you would never have agreed to fuck me over and over again."

Carlos groaned.

"Don't fight it babe. You love this dick." He giggled, "And this dick will keep fucking that ass for a very long time."

The latino rolled his eyes.

"Now stop being stupid and let's eat." He winked.

* * *

"How do you like your new look?" Kendall's new stylist, Savannah asked.

Kendall glanced down at his red, white and blue attire and cringed, "I don't think..."

"You look..." Jeremy walked into Kendall's dressing room and spied the blond. He nearly threw up in his mouth.

"Exactly." Kendall turned on his heels to witness Jeremy's expression. He turned to Savannah, "You're fired."

"But I..."

"No, this is not the concept I am looking for."

Jeremy tried to stop Kendall's words, "Kendall...can't we talk this over...?"

"No." The blond demanded, "She has been doing a fucking bad job ever since she was hired. Bye Savannah." He replied coldly as he walked to his closet.

Jeremy turned to Savannah and smiled, "You can pick up your cheque from my office in a few days."

She groaned stomping out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Jeremy asked his client as soon as Savannah left the room.

"I look like the fucking flag."

"The fag dressed as a flag."

Kendall glared at him.

"Oops, I am so sorry." Jeremy pinned his lips. He had known for sometime that Kendall was gay. He had discovered it when James and Kendall were on the red carpet. The way Kendall's eyes devoured James made it obvious that he was madly in love. However, it took a lot of coaxing and beers for him to divulge his secret but he felt comforted knowing that Kendall had trusted him entirely.

"So my show is in Santa Monica for the weekend. I need a new stylist."

"How about James?"

Kendall glared towards the other man.

"I am only suggesting."

"He wants nothing to do with me."

"Because you fucking dumped him for your girlfriend that you never told him about." He folded his arms above his chest.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I was given a fucking ultimatum."

"Okay." Jeremy backed off.

The blond sighed, "He doesn't love me anyway. He loves Jett."

Jeremy heard a beep on his cell phone and answered it. His eyes widened as he read the headlines, "Wow, news travels fast."

"What?"

"Nothing." He sneaked out of the room.

* * *

Carlos boarded Jett's private jet with James. He sat in the plush seat, "I am only coming because I need to get away from Wayne." He groaned, "Talk about a controlling prick."

James rolled his eyes, "Why are you still with him?"

"Same reason you're still with Jett."

James frowned.

Carlos sighed, "I am sorry mami. I just hate the thought of being alone."

"You are twenty-four Carlos. You would find someone else."

"Sure."

James glanced down at his manicured nails and spoke up, "I feel like Jett is trying to get rid of me."

"You think or you know?"

James spat out, "You think he is cheating on me?"

"No."

"Oh."

"He isn't smart enough to do that." Carlos admitted, "I think he is distracting you again."

"From the idea of buying me a store?"

Carlos nodded.

"You're right." He glanced down at the ring upon his finger, "And just like a fool I buy into it."

"Because you like shiny things."

"I do."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I guess we both are being used but don't even care because it is better than being alone."

James nodded as a flute was placed within his hand.

* * *

"Where is your husband Jett?" The paparazzi walked side-by-side with Jett as he walked along the sidewalk leading to his car.

"Santa Monica."

"Why is he there?"

"He needed a break." Jett smiled entering his Ferrari.

"Would he be present at the awards show next month?"

"He wouldn't miss it." Jett sped away.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Logan sat beside his wife within his private limo as they rode towards Santa Monica.

"You love it."

"I don't." He corrected her.

"It will be fun." She sang, "The beach, the sun."

"What else is there to offer?"

"Me." She beamed.

Logan turned his eyes away and glanced outside his window.

"Come on Logie you have to admit that this is a much needed vacation for us."

He hummed.

* * *

"Let's start rehearsing." Kendall turned to his backup singers as they stood on stage of the concert hall he would be performing at. He approached the mic and sang, "Check 1,2,3,4."

"Check 5,6,7,8." His backup singers rang.

Kendall heard the music hit his ears and got lost within the sound.

"Stop!" Jeremy sounded.

Kendall turned towards him, "What the..."

Jeremy motioned for Kendall to approach him, "Come here."

"What is it?" Kendall approached him.

"James is staying next door to you at your hotel."

Kendall's heart stopped.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"I did."

"Well..."

Kendall glanced at his backup singers and sighed. He sounded, "Take five."

Jeremy smiled, "That's my boy."

* * *

James sat upon his bed within his suite and sighed.

"What is there to do here?" Carlos glanced around the room before his eyes spotted a flyer, "Oh."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Kendall is having a concert here."

James' heart skipped a beat. He swallowed, "What?"

Carlos nodded, "It's going to be a few miles from here."

"Oh."

"We should go."

"No." James shook his head.

"Why not?" Carlos pouted.

"He wants nothing to do with me. Our whole life together was fake. He is into women. He was never into me. I was only an experiment."

"How could you say that?"

"Because I was..." He sighed, "He hurt me Carlos. I can't..." He started to feel tears foaming within his eyes, "I can never forgive him."

"But what if he wanted you as well?"

"I..." James sighed, "I can't..." He got up from his seat and raced towards his bedroom.

* * *

"Finally." Logan stepped out of his limo and approached the double doors of the hotel. He spied the front desk and approached it while taking out his wallet, "Check in for Logan Mitchell."

Camille appeared beside her husband, "And Camille Mitchell."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Separate rooms."

"Okay." The front desk clerk typed, "I have a reservation for a Logan Mitchell. The name Camille Mitchell is not coming up."

Camille frowned, "Can you check in Roberts."

He typed once more, "Nope."

Camille turned to Logan, "I guess we will be sharing a room."

"Separate rooms." Logan flinched.

The front desk clerk typed upon his keyboard, "There are no more rooms available. There is a big Kendall Knight concert nearby."

Logan groaned, "Fuck me."

"Gladly." Camille smiled.

The clerk winked, "Maybe on by break."

Logan grinned.

Camille;s mouth stood agape, "If you don't want to get fired I suggest you hand us our keys so that we can leave."

"Gladly." He handed her a key while his eyes lingered on Logan.

Camille turned away and entered the elevator.

"When you are done with the beard call me." He handed Logan a key to his suite along with his phone number written on a piece of paper.

"Logan!" Camille yelled.

"Will do." Logan licked his lips before entering the elevator with his wife.

"I can't believe you."

"What?" He asked as the glass doors closed before them.

"You are going to fuck him aren't you." It was more like a statement instead of a question.

"I don't cheat Camille."

"Sure you don't." She growled, "If that was Carlos I bet you would be fucking him right now."

Logan beamed as he felt his dick raising. He had missed the latino only praying that he would see him again.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**a/n: So this is the new concept I am working with. Tell me your thoughts on it.**


	4. Nothing but heart break

Camille stood above Logan who was sitting upon the sofa within the living room of their suite flipping through the channels. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What is it?" Logan sighed not bothering to make eye contact with his wife.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?"

"Well..." He stated, "Yeah."

Camille groaned, "You are no fun." She left the room in a hurry.

Logan turned his eyes towards the door of the suite and smiled, "Well, I got rid of her." He got up from his hips and started towards the master bedroom. He was going to get dressed and scope the surrounding areas.

* * *

James laid upon the king sized bed within his and Carlos' suite and cried upon his pillow. He couldn't believe that Kendall was going to be a few miles away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. He shouldn't be crying over the blond because they were both living in Los Angeles and ever since that day Kendall had not even called or texted. No, he was over the blond. He had moved on. He sniffed wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. He was going to convince himself that he didn't need Kendall. He stood before the full length mirror and repeated, "Kendall was a fad. I don't need him. I am James fucking Diamond." He smiled through his tears, "I can get any guy I want." He sighed, "And I did... just not the right one." He frowned entering the bed to cry upon his pillow once more.

* * *

Carlos banged upon James' bedroom door, "Come on mami open up."

"No." James cried with a shout.

"You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself." He thought for a moment, "How about we scope the surrounding areas?"

"What good would that do?"

"It will get your mind off of Kendall."

"Really?" James sniffed.

"Yes." Carlos swallowed not knowing if there were any truth to his words. He heard the locks opening and beamed, "Yay!"

James appeared under the door frame with slump shoulders and red eyes, "I just want to forget him."

"Oh, mami you will never forget him." Carlos frowned, "We will only work on trying to." He pulled his best friend within his arms amazed at how the situation had changed. Carlos was usually the one breaking down within James' arms now their roles were in reverse.

* * *

Kendall and Jeremy rode in the elevator towards their floor of choice. It had to take Kendall a lot of convincing to persuade the front desk clerk to give him the number to James Diamond's suite. He knew it was wrong but he had to use some of his charm and wit. He also felt himself flirting with the other man which was strange to him but since he was gay then he shouldn't worry about how it was portrayed but still apart of him felt self-conscious knowing that he was not out yet and afraid that someone might out him without him being ready.

Jeremy witnessed Kendall tapping his feet upon the floor of the elevator, "Relax."

Kendall felt his anxiety raising. He hadn't seen James in about a year and now it was going to be his chance to meet with him face to face and say anything that was probably on his chest, "I'm cool."

"Okay." Jeremy replied unconvinced.

"I am just..." He sighed, "Oh fuck..." The steel doors opened before them.

"This is our floor." Jeremy replied when he noticed the blond had froze.

Kendall blinked, "I..."

His agent rolled his eyes pushing him outside of the steel box before the doors closed once more.

Kendall entered the long hallway which had seemed extra long considering the task at hand, "What am I doing?"

"Firstly, breathe."

Kendall did as was instructed.

"Secondly, you are going to invite him to your concert. Let him hang around backstage so that you both can catch up." He winked.

"I..." His mouth went dry. He turned to his agent, "What if he doesn't want to catch up?"

"Persuade him."

Kendall nodded before questioning, "What if he hates me?"

"He will." He stated plainly.

Kendall's eyes grew.

"But then he would remember how he loves you."

Kendall frowned, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Stop being a pussy and just go." He pushed him along.

Kendall tried his hardest to resist but then found himself in the front of James' suite. He cleared his throat and closed down his eyelids raising his fist to knock gently upon the door.

* * *

Logan spied a golf course in the back of the hotel and admired the green that was spread out across acres. He got comfortable at a nearby onsite restaurant and took up a menu.

"Don't try the lobster it would give you bad gas." A nearby woman sitting at a table replied while smiling at Logan.

Logan glanced up from his menu and smiled back, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." She smiled before her eyes rolled down his body. She bit down on her bottom lip before uttering, "Hey..."

"Yeah?" He lifted his brown eyes from the menu.

Her breath nearly got caught within her throat when she saw his sparkling brown eyes before her, "Mind if I join you?"

Logan's eyes went to her sitting at a lonely table before turning his eyes back at his table, "Sure."

She giggled raising from her seat and skipping towards him, "Thanks."

"Not a problem really."

"Are you alone?" She wondered.

Logan thought before replying, "Yes I am."

"Excellent." She blushed fluttering her eyelashes.

Logan cleared his throat before moving his eyes down at his menu once more.

"So what do you do?"

"I am a doctor."

"So am I." She squealed, "Pediatrician."

"I am a Perinatologist and a Hematologist."

"Wow!"

"I know." Logan gushed.

"Okay, maybe you can help me on a case I have doctor to doctor."

"Sure." Logan placed down his menu and listened intently.

* * *

Carlos lead his best friend along the surrounding grounds towards a golf course and beamed, "See, fun."

"I can have fun." James faked a smile.

The latino shook his head with a chuckle, "Sure you can." He stopped his feet when he witnessed Logan sitting at a table and flirting with a woman.

"Why did you stop?" James glanced at his friend's blank expression. He followed Carlos' eyes and frowned, "Oh."

Carlos blinked turning his eyes away, "No, I am fine."

"No you're not baby."

"I am." He shook his head against the wind trying to shake away his tears.

"Logan probably is..." His eyes widened when he saw the lady running her fingers along Logan's arm, "Well..." James winced James weighing his head from side to side, "They are probably..." He noticed the lady running her naked feet up and down Logan's thigh, which by the look on the brunet's face was making him very uncomfortable. James turned towards the latino who held a scowl upon his face, "Now Carlos listen..."

Carlos shook his head forgetting reason. He left James' side and approached the pair sitting at the table.

"Carlos..." James called after him.

* * *

Logan stood up from his seat with a nervous chuckle, "I don't think you understand."

"What don't I understand?" She asked coyly sucking onto her middle finger slowly.

Logan's breath hitched within his throat. No words were coming out. He only turned his eyes away. He furrowed his brow when he heard a familiar voice that alerted him and caused butterflies to enter his stomach.

"There you are honey." Carlos approached Logan wrapping his arms around him.

Logan beamed crushing his lips upon the latino's which he knew was unexpected for the shorter boy.

Carlos moaned within the kiss before breaking away with a blush.

Logan licked his lips before replying, "Hey."

The latino met his eyes with flushed cheeks, "Um..."

"You're gay?" The lady cried outrage.

"Yeah he is." Carlos turned to the lady with a growl.

She scoffed getting up from her seat and taking her leave, "All the good one's are taken."

"Why'd you do that?"

Carlos shrugged, "I knew you weren't going to do the right thing and it looked like you needed help."

"Carlos..."

"No..." He pushed himself out of Logan's arms sighing when he felt the absence of warmth, "I'm fine." He studied his flats.

"Then look into my eyes."

Carlos met Logan's eyes for a brief moment before uttering, "I am with someone."

Logan swallowed, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied smugly, "He loves me and he fucks me..."

"Stop..."

"He buys me things."

"Stop..."

"And he..."

"I said to fucking STOP!" Logan shouted at him.

Carlos jumped.

Logan witnessed the fright behind Carlos' eyes. This was the first time he had raised his voice at him. He softened, "Baby look..."

"No." Carlos felt a few tears coming to his eyes, "I am not your baby. I never was." He walked away.

"Carlos wait..." He sighed feeling defeated.

* * *

James entered the hotel's barroom with searching eyes only to see the latino at the bar toying with the olive that was floating within his martini. He sat on the stool next to him, "Want to talk about it babe?"

"No." Carlos frowned.

"Come on what were you just telling me a minute ago?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't." He replied before turning his eyes to witness a lady a few seats away from him who was at the bar.

"A dirty martini please." Camille ordered before turning her eyes to meet Carlos'.

"Shit." Carlos turned her eyes away shielding himself behind the occupied seats next to him.

"Who is it?" James widened his eyes.

"It's Camille, Logan's wife."

"Shit." James uttered, "I thought he was alone?"

"I guess not." Carlos growled, "Fuck him." He downed his drink, "Let's go."

"Here's your dirty martini." The bartender handed Camille her drink.

She turned her eyes back towards the bartender and accepted her drink, "Thanks, just put it on my room's tab." She wrote her room's number upon the receipt before her.

The bartender nodded before retrieving the receipt, "Enjoy."

"I will." She had appeared distracted seeing someone she had thought she would never have seen again. She sighed making her way towards the direction she had seen the latino only to find an empty martini and a few empty chairs. She searched around the barroom and shrugged, "Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me."

* * *

"That was close."

"Very." James panted as they ran up twenty flights of stairs scared that Camille would have somehow used the elevators and found them.

Carlos approached their suite and spied an invitation between the door and it's frame. He retrieved it and read it with wide eyes.

"What is it?" James asked with a pant as he stood next to his best friend.

"Kendall invited you to his concert."

"No shit." He grabbed the invite from his hands, "How does he..."

"More importantly are we going?"

"We?" James arched a brow.

Carlos pouted.

"Stop being so cute." He giggled.

Carlos frowned pushing at James' shoulders, "You know my Logie said that to me all the time."

"You're Logie?" He arched a brow, "I thought you were over him?"

He folded his arms above his chest, "I am."

James glanced at his best friend unconvincing before repeating, "What are my opinions?"

Carlos only rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You think he is going to show?" Kendall swallowed as he stood backstage.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jeremy toyed with his smart phone within his hands.

"Well, for all the obvious reasons."

"You're right." Jeremy thought it over, "He has no chance of showing up."

One of Kendall's team entered his dressing room with a beam, "James Diamond is here."

Kendall's heart fluttered. He glanced down at his agent, "You were saying?"

Jeremy shrugged, "You asked my opinion and I gave it."

* * *

James entered the concert hall with flashing lights surrounding him. He smiled towards the cameras before making his way to his VIP seating, "I can't believe I am here."

"Well believe it." Carlos beamed jumping when he saw the lit stage, "This is going to be hot."

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes trying not to be affected by the situation but truth was that he was really moved and was ecstatic about seeing Kendall again.

"It's starting." Carlos beamed as the lights dimmed and music started.

James felt himself blushing as the memory of the song being played came to his mind.

* * *

Kendall's back-up singers broke themselves into two groups. Female singers stood on one side of the stage while the males stood on the other side.

The stage was dimly lit.

The pianist began to play a few keys of a familiar hit record.

The crowd in the three hundred thousand seat arena roared.

The music picked up.

The guys started harmonizing their vocals, "Guys like me,"

"Oooo yeah." Kendall entered the stage and sang.

The crowd screamed.

"Like girls like you."

"Oooo girls like you!" Kendall appeared under a spotlight dressed in a blazer with no shirt underneath. He showcased his washboard abs and the definition of the V-line that was shown as he wore his jeans loose around his hips.

The crowd went wild when they saw Kendall appear under the light. The girls within the crowd fanned themselves as they held signs and jumped hysterically.

James bit upon his bottom lip as his eyes shone upon Kendall.

Carlos noticed his best friend's lustful eyes upon the blond and beamed before dancing to the music.

"And girls like you. Like guys like me." The guys pointed towards the girls who stood at the other end of the stage as they vocalized.

Kendall glided his feet across the stage as he moved from under the spotlight to stand at the edge of the stage that was now fully lit, "You know, I blaze the night in harbor lights. You dressin' light it's fittin' right." He sang within his microphone that was taped to the side of his face, "I hear the waves. I see you wave. I'm stayin' put you say 'no way'."

A few female dancers appeared upon the stage dancing provocatively with Kendall.

James found himself growling as he noticed one dancer whining her hips down Kendall's front half as she made her way to the ground while the other placed her leg around Kendall's waist as she stood behind him.

"The track begins, you pull me in." Kendall touched the dancers lightly upon their skin before releasing them, "I touch your skin. You're tremblin'. It's in your eyes. You're here to win. So let the game, game begin." When the music began to pick up again the trio began to dance their choreography.

His female back-up singers started to sing, "I...I..I..I wanna see you...you...you...you. Telling me that...that..that you got what I need..."

The guys vocalized, "Do pretty girl don't speak."

"Don't speak." Kendall sang, "Baby show me. By the way you hold me." One of the female dancers held Kendall around his waist and Kendall held her face as if he were about to kiss her before releasing her and turning to the next dancer.

His female back-up singers harmonized, "Way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me. Oh, when I'm lonely."

"La la la la." The guys vocalized.

Kendall and the girls harmonized, "Full o' stormy weather." He danced along with his dancers.

"La la la la."

"Can you make it better?"

"La la LA la!" They increased the depth of their words.

"I heard what you told me. So oh, oh show me."

Kendall tapped the ass of one of his female dancers which sent the crowd in a frenzy. He smirked with a wink, "Know what you want my number for! Ain't talked enough. Let's talk some more."

"Some more." One of his female back-up dancers ad-libbed.

"You kinda cute. Don't hit the mute. Just aim and shoot. Or get the boot." He sang comically kicking a foot towards his female dancers who comically tossed themselves across the stage exiting.

James giggled.

His female back-up singers started to sing, "I...I..I..I."

"I wanna see." Kendall vocalized.

James blushed.

"Wanna see you...you...you...you. Telling me that...that..that you got what I need..."

The guys vocalized, "Do pretty girl don't speak."

"Don't speak." Kendall sang, "Baby show me. By the way you hold me."

His female back-up harmonized, "Way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me. Oh, when I'm lonely."

"La la la la." The guys vocalized.

Kendall and the girls harmonized, "Full o' stormy weather."

"La la la la."

"Can you make it better?"

"La la LA la!" They increased the depth of their words.

"I heard what you told me. So oh, oh show me."

The guys harmonized as the music slowed down, "Guys like me,"

"Ooo yeah." Kendall rang out.

The crowd screamed.

"Like girls like you."

"Ooo girls like you."

"And girls like you."

"You oooo." Kendall held his hand upon his chest before pointing to the screaming crowd.

The guys pointed to the female fans, "Like guys like me."

"Me eeee eee."

The music picked up.

"Guys like me."

The female back-up singers started to vocal, "You Oooo Ooo."

"Like girls like you."

"You Oooo Oooo."

"And girls like you."

"You Ooo Oooo."

"Like guys like me."

Kendall harmonized, "Baby show me. By the way you hold me. Way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me. Oh when I'm lonely."

His back-up singers vocalized, "La la la la."

"Full of stormy weather."

"La la la la."

"Can you make it better."

"La la LA la." They increased the depth of their vocals.

"I heard what you told me."

"Told me." They rang out

"So-o oh show me." Kendall sang.

The guys repeated, "Guys like me."

"Ooo yeah." Kendall ad-libbed.

"Like girls like you."

"Full of stormy weather." He belted.

"And girls like you."

"Whoa oh."

"Like guys like me."

His female back-up singers sang, "Oh, when I'm lonely."

His male back-up singers vocalized, "Guys like me."

"Full of stormy weather."

"Like girls like you."

"Can you make it better."

"And girls like you."

"I heard what you told me."

"Like guys like me."

"So, oh oh show me."

Kendall vocalized the conclusion, "La, la, la la la la La, la, la la la la La, la, la la la la La laaaaaa."

The crowd clapped in an uproar as the lights dimmed.

The music came to a conclusion.

* * *

Camille entered her suite in frustration. She turned to her husband who was deep in thought, "Guess who I just ran into?"

"Who?" Logan held his lips still remembering the kiss.

"Your slut!" She rang out.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I don't understand. I thought you were my slut?"

Camille glared at him, "I am your wife."

"Only on paper."

"We had a deal!"

Logan sounded, "Your family went broke. Our marriage is an agreement my father made with your father before he died! I never loved you! I still don't!"

Camille was at a lost for words.

Logan glanced at her and sighed, "I'm going out."

Camille jumped as Logan slammed the door. She fell upon her hips and began to cry within her hands.

* * *

Carlos pushed James towards Kendall's dressing room.

"No..." James protested.

"He invited you so he wants you here."

"No he doesn't." He sounded before being pushed into the blond's dressing room. He tried to leave but the door was immediately shut behind him, "Didn't know Carlos was that strong." His eyes landed upon Kendall who was bareback and wearing sweats. His mouth went dry.

"You enjoyed the show." Emerald eyes met hazel ones.

James nodded with a hum following Kendall's feet as they made their way towards him.

"Great." Kendall smiled standing face to face with James so that they shared the same air, "I miss..."

"Kendall honey..." Jo staggered into the room falling within Kendall's arms.

James frowned turning on his heels and leaving the room.

"James..." Kendall called after him while trying to support Jo's weight.

Jo smirked within Kendall's arms appearing to be drunk when she was actually in her sound mind.

James left Kendall's dressing room with tears within his eyes.

"What happened?" Carlos widened his eyes.

"Nothing." He sniffed, "I am ready to leave Santa Monica. It's nothing but heart break."

"Tell me about it." Carlos held James by the arm and lead him towards a taxi.

* * *

**REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts! :)**


	5. You don't love me!

**Thanks for all of your love and your reviews!**

**Sorry for the wait. I am wrapped up in Wwwy and I have to jump back into this story. I will make it through guys :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James modeled into his kitchen with a sigh. He placed his Birkin bag upon the counter-top island removing his shades only to set his eyes upon his husband.

Jett smiled towards James approaching him with a magazine within his hands.

James' eyes moved down to the magazine cover and swallowed.

"You were right..." Jett slapped the magazine upon the counter-top island making his husband jump.

"They are everywhere." James bit glancing down at the photograph that was clearly Photoshop of he and Kendall. He turned his eyes to Jett, "I..." He felt his mouth go dry.

"So how was your trip?" He questioned, "Uneventful?"

"Jett they..."

Jett slapped James across his cheek, "Don't you lie to me."

James held onto his cheek and sniffed.

"Oh baby..." Jett smirked, "Did I hurt you?"

James shook his head against the wind.

"Good, because it can not be worst than how you are hurting me."

"Jett..."

"I said to shut the fuck up!" He shouted.

James swallowed with trembling lips.

Jett licked his lips wrapping a comforting arm around his husband, "You embarrass me like this again then you wouldn't have Kendall to fond over."

James yelped.

* * *

Logan entered his office at the hospital and his mind wondered back on last weekend. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had always prayed that Carlos would come back to him and now he had. Carlos was right in front of him and he had hurt him again letting him slip away once more. Logan was a fucking idiot and he knew it. He couldn't keep the love of his life and it was beginning to take a toll on him. He was in a marriage arrangement he wanted to get out of but he was too noble to just leave without the contract being carried out completely. He still had a few more years he had to give to Camille which he knew was going to be torture. Camille had already talked about kids and Logan was against the whole idea. Having children was never in their contract, but what was was the paragraph that read that 'if at any time any party in the marriage has a request the other has to adhere to their wishes' it was like an actual fucking marriage and Logan felt like he was suffocating.

* * *

Carlos sat before Wayne within a small diner that they had frequent. The latino was annoyed by Wayne's choice expressing to him on many occasions how he hated the atmosphere and had wanted to leave. His mother had owned a diner when he was younger so he knew a thing or two around diners and this was not up to standard. He sighed hoping that Wayne would once again take a hint and they may leave.

"What is your problem?" Wayne ignored Carlos glancing at his menu.

"I hate this place." Carlos retorted.

"No you don't." Wayne laughed, "Stop being stupid and enjoy the meal."

Carlos glared towards him, "I hate when you do that."

Wayne hummed, "Do what?"

"You always undermine me like I am actually stupid. I am not."

"Sure you're not." He patronized the latino.

"Stop it!" Carlos got fed up and left the diner.

Wayne glanced up from his menu and growled. He ran after Carlos grabbing him arm tightly.

"You are hurting me." Carlos tried to break free.

"Listen here..." Wayne started, "I know that my behavior may disgust you but I really care about you. I just don't mean what I say. I know I said it but I..." He sighed, "I don't want you to leave. Please..." He begged, "Please stay." He released his hold on the latino's arm.

Carlos nodded, "Okay."

Wayne grinned, "Great. Let's get out of here."

Carlos arched his brow happily, "Really?"

Wayne nodded.

"Where do you want to go?"

Carlos looped his arm with Wayne and chuckled.

Wayne beamed knowing he had Carlos right where he wanted him.

* * *

Kendall sat in bed with a growl. He was mad at his wife for stopping him from getting back together with James. His life was over and not going in the direction he had wanted it to go. Jo had manipulated him into marrying her and now he was miserable and stuck in a loveless marriage. He witnessed his daughter walking into the bedroom and beamed. He had to make this work for her, he didn't want to lose her. Kendolyn had to be the best thing he had ever done. He knew that it had hurt James, but he never regretted having his daughter. He lifted her within his arms and beamed, "How are you doing today?"

Kendolyn yawned, "Mommy is gone again."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Where?"

The little girl shrugs her shoulders, "My nanny is here but I don't want to play with her." She shook her head against the wind.

"I know babe."

Kendolyn smiled placing her head upon her dad's chest.

Kendall rested his chin upon his daughter's head gently joining the time they had together.

* * *

Logan entered his kitchen to witness his mom at his nook eating breakfast. He moved his feet and made some coffee.

"I heard Carlos accompanied you and your wife in Santa Monica." She emphasized the word wife.

"Mom..." Logan poured himself a cup.

"Don't mom me..." Joanna stopped her words only to approach her son, "You can't have your whore..."

"Mom stop it!"

"You're just like you father."

Logan was becoming agitated and annoyed by everyone who were trying to speak into his life by telling him what to do and how to go about doing it. He was a grown man who could make his own decisions.

"You both run away from commitment when you have clearly..."

"Okay stop right there." Logan stopped his mother's words, "I am not running away from anything. I was sad and lonely when Carlos left and then this marriage fell into my lap. I was depressed and thought that I had nothing more to loss. But guess what mom I did! I do!" He shook his head against the wind as he glared towards her, "Camille and I are married on paper. I got two more years of this crap before I can walk away..."

Joanna frowned, "Camille said you never once attended the party...what would people say Logan?"

"I don't give a fu..." He changed his words, "I don't care about what they say. I am not playing the husband role to Camille and I am not getting her pregnant..."

"But..."

"My words are final mom." He sipped his coffee before leaving her side.

Joanna burned with anger from where she was standing not liking how Logan could control his own destiny. Before his father died, he had left Logan with everything including Logan's will to make his own decisions. Since Joanna and Logan's dad were divorced she had not say and wasn't even in his will. This was why she stuck close to Logan, knowing that her son would not deny the woman who took care of him and grew him up anything that she had desired. While, exact the desire to get Camille pregnant. She was hopeful but she knew that he would not budge without a little push. She got an idea and grinned wickedly before leaving the confines of the kitchen.

* * *

James glanced at his bruised face within his mirror and cried. He couldn't believe that Jett had hit him. Carlos was right, Jett was only using him as a trophy. He sniffed back his tears when he spied the gold necklace that shimmered upon his neck. He tried to look at the bright side of all of this and smile but his lips were still bruised and burning from his tears. He blinked up at his reflection and shook his head. He had to be strong. He cleared his throat and nearly jumped when he spied Jett walking into the room behind him.

Jett frowned, "Oh baby. I am sorry I didn't mean to..." He approached his husband only for him to back away from him. Jett sighed not wanting this to be awkward and hard for James. He swallowed and felt like an asshole for making James turn into a frail scared little boy, "Listen..."

"No, you made it real clear that you don't love me..."

The blond tried to keep his temper down, "I...you embarrassed me...and..."

"That doesn't give you a reason to hurt me."

"You are right." Jett nodded.

James widened his eyes, "I am...?" He cleared his throat, "I mean I am..."

Jett smiled, "How about we get you clean up and start over?"

James only hummed.

"I love you." He felt as James flinched when he tried to embrace the taller brunet. He released James and stepped back, "I guess I wanted to hurt Kendall but then I took it out on you...I was wrong. I promise the next time..." He stopped his words when he noticed his husband's downcast eyes, "What?"

"You've never hurt me before..." James cried.

"I know..."

"Then why?"

"I am trying to explain it to you." Jett replied.

James shook his head in disbelief, "No, I don't love Kendall anymore." He said it in a way that even he himself had believed.

Jett heard the truth within James' voice and he didn't know if James was being sincere or if he was lying, but what he saw was a vulnerable brunet standing before him. His heart broke when he thought about how much of an asshole he was.

James felt Jett embrace him and allowed him to. He still felt broken and sick to his stomach that he had just lied about loving Kendall. He hadn't realized it but he was now hugging Jett tighter and crying upon his shoulders as if he had really snapped and forgotten his one true love.

* * *

Jo entered her bedroom to spy her sleeping husband and daughter. She smiled at the portrait knowing that she had finally won the blond over. She sneaked into her walk-in closet to change her clothes walking out to witness green eyes staring back at her.

Kendall yawned while shifting in bed so that Kendolyn wouldn't be awakened. He jumped out of bed to Jo's side, "Where have you been?"

Jo smlled up at him, "You're so cute."

"Don't fuck with me Jo." He whispered glancing over his shoulders to make sure his daughter was still asleep.

"What's it to ya?" She walked out of the room.

Kendall followed behind her, "What do you mean what's it to me?" He growled, "You left Kendolyn alone again. I am still on tour Jo, what happens when I leave the state this time?"

Jo stopped her feet from travelling down their staircase. She turned to witness his eyes, "You mean so you can have your way with your whore?"

"What?" His furrowed his brow grabbing her and dragging her outside of their bedroom.

"I know that you were up to in Santa Monica. You had James follow you there didn't you?"

"Fuck you." Kendall replied, "I didn't know he would be there."

Jo thought back for a second before humming.

"Don't you read the magazine covers?

"I do and they are all speculating."

"They don't know that I am gay." Kendall said proudly.

"You're not gay." Jo growled, "That slut better fucking keep his hands off of you because if he doesn't then I am going to ruin you." Jo threatened the blond.

"You're a bitch you know that?"

"And you're a fucking fag but we can't change that about each other can't we?" She smirked before taking her leave.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"Out." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "You're not the only one with a life."

"But our daughter needs..."

She turned over her shoulders and grinned, "You can handle it because you don't want to lose her don't you?" She left.

Kendall stood at the top of the stairs speechless and not liking that Jo had something to hang over his head.

* * *

Carlos tried to push Wayne away who was groping him as they sat at a bar. He managed to let out, "This was not what I meant when I said I wanted to go someplace different."

Wayne continued to kiss down the latino's sweet neck.

Carlos tried to push him off, "Stop it."

Wayne groaned as he released the latino, "You're a tease you know that?" He panted while licking his lips.

The bartender glared towards Wayne while serving the latino his cosmo, "He bothering you?"

"Get the fuck outta here!" Wayne bit.

Carlos rolled his eyes. He took up his cosmo and left the bar, "Thanks, not for long."

Wayne watched Carlos' round ass in his tight leather pants and followed behind him, "Where do you think you are going?" They walked through the crowd of dancing people.

"Home Wayne." Carlos sipped his drink.

"We are just getting started...please don't go."

Carlos never once looked at him, "You keep treating me like a piece of meat instead of a person...Lo..." He stopped his lips.

Wayne rolled his eyes, "Logan would never have done it is that it?" He watched as the latino stopped his feet and glanced up at him.

"That was not what I was going to say."

"Oh the hell it wasn't. You know I am tired of being compared to your ex-boyfriend who has a wife now, which proves that he was only using you as a tired whore."

Carlos widened his eyes throwing his drink on Wayne, "Dick." He left the club.

Wayne spat out, "Wait..." He tried to see through the alcohol that was burning his eyes, "Wait..." He called after the latino.

* * *

James wrapped his legs around Jett and moaned low within this throat. He loved the feeling of being fucked and even more that there was someone who made his feel like he could forget all about his shitty life. He felt kisses upon his neck and was transported to the time when he and Kendall used to fuck. He saw the blond's face above him and nearly lost it, moving his hips faster as he felt himself being fucked. He opened his lips and screamed out, "Ahhh!" He cried, "Fuck me!" He moaned out, "Ooooo! Yeah!"

Jett smirked down at James kissing his lips and loving how James had tasted upon his tongue. He kissed the brunet's lips and dominated his mouth with his tongue.

"Mmmm!" James rocked with Jett trying to hold his orgasm in. His toes curled and he cried out through their kiss, "Mmmmm! Ahhh~" He came on Jett's chest sticking them together.

Jett came up James' ass and sighed, "I fucking love you."

"I do tooo..." He opened his eyelids to see Jett before him and quickly changed his words, "Jett..." He panted.

"That was fucking great."

James only moaned falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Wayne stood outside of Jett's home and rang the doorbell. He knew that Carlos had to be living here since he was not at the place that he usually picked him up from. He growled glancing at his wrist watch and tapping his feet against the stone ground.

Carlos opened the large cedar door to witness Wayne with wide eyes, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I just followed the crazed fans."

"If Jett finds you here he is going to kick your ass."

"I miss you."

Carlos folded his arms above his chest with a pout, "No you don't."

"Stop telling me what the fuck I want."

The latino glanced at him with sadden eyes.

"Fuck I am..." He didn't get his words out long enough before Carlos slammed the door in his face, "Fuck...Carlos..."

Carlos stood behind the door and only cried not knowing how he had gotten where he was at this very moment.

* * *

"How's everyone doing tonight!" Kendall stood on stage before his screaming fans.

"Good!" The crowd sounded.

"That's good!" He danced upon the stage as the music started, "Let's go!"

* * *

Camille sat within her bed looking at a few parenting magazines and sighed. She knew she could never get Logan to agree to getting her pregnant but she had a plan. She just hoped it worked and there were no hiccups. She would have to be very careful not alarming Logan of her trickery and she would need one person to help her get what she wanted and that would be her close enemy. She grinned glancing at the perfect American family that she had wanted.

* * *

Carlos glared towards the woman who sat before him and folded her arms above his chest, "You want me to what?"

She swallowed, "I know you still love him." She tried not to glare towards him when he blushed. She had to make him feel that she was okay with the plan she had set in motion. It had taken some convincing but even Joanna was on board. This had to work because if it didn't she would be out of a husband and children with Carlos getting everything. She had to make sure that she didn't make any mistakes. Camille faked a smile towards the latino and nodded, "Please."

Carlos swallowed not knowing how to address the situation put before him. He held tightly onto his shoulder bag before replying, "I'd have to think about it." He left.

"Call me!" Camille rang out.

"Yeah sure." He quickened his steps.

* * *

James shared an ice cream sundae with Carlos as they sat by his kitchen island, "She wants you to do what?"

Carlos nodded as he ate a piece of the banana, "I was surprised as well."

"She is crazy."

"I know..." He sighed.

"So are you going to do it?" James asked.

Carlos raised his eyes, "What, no..." He stated, "I can't..." He shook his head against the wind, "I just..." He retorted, "I think..."

James arched his brow before he felt Jett sneak up behind him and palm his ass. He moaned light kissing his husband's lips before Jett walked away.

Carlos observed the display and hummed. He had seen a difference in Jett but he was still suspicious. He had not liked it one bit not knowing what he was up to. He wanted to ask James but he couldn't since he never found the right time to. He only blinked until Jett made his way out of the kitchen.

"What?" James asked.

Carlos turned his to his best friend, "Nothing."

"So..."

"Are we even going to talk about last weekend or the fact that Jett is..." Carlos whispered, "You know different...?"

"How different?" James questioned as he shook his fear. He shifted within his seat.

Carlos noticed the marks upon James neck and growled, "Did he?"

"No..." James replied, "I mean yes but that was days ago...he hasn't since." He found himself defending his husband.

"Mami I don't think..."

James stopped his words, "I will be fine." He advised, "Besides he is letting you stay here I don't want him to..."

Carlos arched his brow, "What...if he thinks..."

"Whoa...slow down...please...for me..." James tried to get out his words.

"But he has you..."

"Please?" James begged.

"Okay but if he..."

James nodded, "I can handle it." He swallowed.

Carlos was a little uneasy but he tried to calm his anxieties.

James only gave him a comforting smile reassuring him that he was fine.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. It's bittersweet

Carlos was standing at Logan's front door wondering why he had even considered doing this in the first place. It was a stupid idea but what other options did he have? He didn't want to be so desperate and lonely that he turned to Wayne again. That guy was a jerk who was only into pleasing himself. Even though Carlos liked the company and felt as though he was doing the same thing to Wayne he carefully brushed the thought aside not wanting to compare himself to Wayne the idiot. He rocked back and forth upon his heels and hummed thinking about the last time he had seen Logan and the last time they had spoken. He cringed with embarrassment and a little sorrow knowing that their last encounter wasn't a very good one. He decided that maybe standing at Logan's front door agreeing to the terms and conditions that his wife had placed upon the table wasn't such a good idea. He turned on his heels and decided to leave stopping himself from having second thoughts before he heard her voice over his shoulders.

"Good..." Camille smiled, "You came." She wasn't smiling at all at Carlos but at the idea she had formulated within her head. The idea that she knew will work because she had possibly tried everything else that had failed.

Carlos turned on his heels and hummed not wanting to make eye contact with the woman before him because he didn't know if this was a trick or genuine. He shrugged knowing that it was too late to back out now.

"Well..." Camille swallowed glancing down at Carlos' luggage. She was blown away by how many luggage he had, "Come on in."

Carlos nodded bending his knees slightly to retrieve his luggage.

She shook her head lightly with a chuckle, "We have people who do that for us. I will call someone to get them for you." She smiled at him optimistically, "Well, let's get you settled."

Carlos kept his lips pinned not knowing what to expect from this moment forward.

* * *

James laid in bed with some boy shorts upon his hips an a oversized shirt falling off his shoulders and stopping mid-thigh. He held a Vogue magazine within his hands looking intently at the designs that graced each page. He read a view editorials but admired the designs taking notes and drawing a few stretches as he turned each page. He glanced down at his feet and saw a stack of magazines that his housekeeper kept bringing to him every hour. He yawned before settling his eyes on Jett who was walking into their bedroom. He jumped a fright from fright before calming himself down. He had to give himself little talks to keep from losing his mind. He had terrible sleeping and settling his anxieties that would not go away because of what had happened between he and his husband. He had tried to brush it aside but abuse was abuse and whatever Jett thought he had done was no reason for him to place his hands upon him. He closed his eyelids and thought happy thoughts of how things were with Kendall and how they could have been if he and Kendall were still together. He hated to keep beating himself up like this but this was the only way he could remain calm and have a clear mind and relaxed body. Aside from yoga he had no other ways of relaxing his mind and body. He had no friends beside Carlos who had now left to live with a man whom he thought he would have never forgiven. James found that as strength and decided to take a few steps of his own. He placed his magazines aside and stood up from the bed, "I am going out."

"Where?" Jett questioned with a furrowed brow.

"You can leave without a word why can't I?" James hummed.

Jett approached him with anger, "I don't think you should..."

"I am not a househusband Jett. I am not your trophy I am not your..."

Jett growled grabbing James aggressively by his arm, "But you are..."

James pushed himself away from Jett pushing the shorter male into the wall. He gasped before finding his strength and standing tall, "I am not someone that you can push around."

"You are going to pay for that." Jett found his footing. He balled his fists and sent it flying right towards James' face.

James shielded himself with his hands and cried out as he fell to the floor with Jett standing above him.

Jett chuckled, "I'm not going to hit you again. Just know who is incharge James. I am. And you're not going anywhere."

James cried as he remained upon the floor trying to regain the strength that had now left him.

* * *

Logan stepped into his home. He had forgotten something when he had left earlier that morning and hated that he had to turn his car around and retrieve it. He searched diligently for his tablet wishing it would turn up soon because he had surgery and had less than an hour to prepare. He turned over his shoulders when he heard a squeak and his eyes widened in surprise.

Carlos revealed himself to Logan and smiled shyly, "Hi."

Logan only blinked, "Well...hi..." He started quickly towards Carlos and pulled him within his arms. It had felt like a dream. Maybe it was a dream but it had felt so real.

Carlos only smiled allowing Logan to take him within his arms because he knew what he was brought here to do. He melted and sighed trying not to but he couldn't help it. He blinked his long eyelashes at Logan watching as he leaned his head closer to him. Carlos licked his lips and moaned out softly when Logan's lips had touched his own.

Logan moaned deeply opening his lips to devour Carlos' lips. He had missed him and every bone in his body and every thought within his mind was telling him to take Carlos to bed. He pushed his tongue into Carlos' mouth and squeezed his ass hearing a squeak from the latino. He broke their kiss and chuckled, "Sweet ass." He connected their lips again.

Carlos moaned placing both hands upon either side of Logan's face to kiss him deeper. He soon broke the kiss and wiggled out of Logan's arms. He shook his head against the wind with a blush, "No."

Logan furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?" He turned to his wife's voice.

"I see you met our guest." She walked into the room and smiled. Thankfully she had not seen their make-out session only heard Carlos' objections.

Logan's eyes landed upon his wife, "I don't understand."

"You will." She approached him placing a kiss upon his lips.

Logan pulled away with eyes landing upon Carlos who was now studying his loafers.

Camille cleared her throat, "Carlos has agreed to be my live-in stylist."

"What?" Logan questioned, "You don't need a live-in.."

"He has agreed to be yours as well." She met his eyes.

Logan's mouth began to water, "Well I do need help with my wardrobe."

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought." She smiled, "He will work on contract that will expire when I say so. And only when I say so." She glared towards Carlos.

The latino nodded.

"Okay." Logan replied, "I've got surgery in an hour." He turned to Carlos, "See you when I get home?"

"I will be here." Carlos found his voice and replied as they met each others eyes.

"Good." He turned to Camille, "I don't know what you're doing but I will find out."

Camille only smiled as she rocked on her heels, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I don't believe you." He left the room in search of his tablet.

Carlos approached Camille and whispered, "I don't think we should..."

"You were not brought you to think."

"But..."

"You signed a contract. Now if you want to be paid and be close to your little Logie." She mocked him, "You will do as I say."

Carlos glared towards her before leaving. He bumped into Logan in the hall and blushed.

"Hey."

"Hey." Carlos giggled.

Logan felt a spark trickle down his spine.

Carlos spied Logan's croaked tie and began to fix it.

Logan beamed down at the latino before uttering, "How about dinner?"

"I work for your wife I don't think that..."

"You work for me as well." He replied, "It is my money that is paying you."

Carlos glanced into Logan's eyes, "I..."

"Wherever you want to go is fine. I just want to explain to you why I did what I did."

Carlos searched his eyes with tears forming within his own. He finished his task at hand and stepped away from Logan.

"Please?" He begged.

"Okay." The latino agreed.

"Great." He kissed his lips one last time before taking his leave.

Carlos watched his departure and blushed.

Camille hid behind a column within the hall and groaned. She only hoped her plan would work. She had already lied to Logan about Carlos being her stylist not wanting him to learn the real reason she had hired the latino. She had to keep everything a secret because she only had a few weeks to complete what she had planned.

* * *

James jumped into his car with a bruised eye. He couldn't believe it happened again. He had lied to his best friend when he had said that he was fine. Truth was he couldn't be any less fine. He was miserable and Jett could not see it. He was the perfect trophy husband and that thought made it harder for him to grapple with. He needed a way out of this marriage and a way out of his life. He felt small and worth little because Jett had crippled his dreams and aspirations. He was ready to let go. He drove to a stop sign and stopped watching as a truck made its way across the street. With eyes filled with tears he accelerated and allowed the truck to hit him sideways tossing him out of the driver's seat of his car.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
